happy_sugar_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Asahi Kōbe
}}Asahi Kōbe (神戸 あさひ Kōbe Asahi) is a young boy in a hood who is constantly searching for Shio Kōbe (Asahi's younger sister),in order to reunite their family that he regularly prints out posters to put up around the city and he sleeps underneath the park bench at night. Appearance Asahi has short black hair and dark purple-ish blue eyes where most of it obscured from his hooded jacket, which consists of a dark green hood that transitions to black with large white stripes running vertically across the jacket. His sleeves are rolled up just below his elbows, revealing red fabric. Along with his jacket, he wears a light blue scarf over it and a white shirt underneath with two black stripes. He also wears long, black pants and red sneakers. On his face, Asahi has three bandages: one large, square bandage on his right cheek, and two bandage strips on his left. Because he often sleeps in the park, he is terribly dirty. People often describe his eyes as "having an evil look", whereas Shōko Hida described him as "rough/rugged" when she first met him, but his face was "cute" to her. Personality Asahi is a kind and devoted boy who was quiet and well-behaved, listening to his mother at all times and he did his best to support her physically and emotionally as a child. When Shio Kōbe was born, Asahi encouraged his mother to work hard for Shio because she became a symbol of hope for the both of them. He cared so much about his mother and Shio to the point where he urged his mother to leave the house with her and that he would stay behind with their abusive father so that he wouldn't pursue Yuuna Kōbe (Asahi's mother). Due to his father's extreme abuse, Asahi grew resentful of adults and chose to never trust them. Further symptoms of this abuse include his gradual descent into a rage manifestation, especially whenever his actions relate to his search for his sister. Ultimately, however, he wants nothing more than to live a happy life with his mother and Shio, and unlike Satou, he doesn't favor hurting people to achieve that; only when his close ones are hurt—in Shōko Hida's case, mortally—does he ever resort to such measures, a trait which stays when he is pushed over the edge upon finding Satou with Shio. Background Asahi was born as a result of Yuuna Kōbe (Asahi's mother) getting raped and was raised by his mother on her own since his father was absent for most of his early life. He was obedient, polite, and he never asked for much. His mother would often bring him out to the park to play, where he would typically play by himself. While his mother was concerned that she was not being a good mother for him, Asahi didn't mind at all because she raised him with care. Throughout his early life, his grandmother visited him four times. On Shichi-Go-San, Asahi's father returned home for the first time because his father forced him to attend. Later that day, Asahi's grandparents all died in a car accident and his father left again, taking all of the inheritance money from Asahi's grandparents' deaths with him. Four years later, he returned home after he used up all of the money and abused both Asahi and his mother because she couldn't get a job and earn money. Soon, Shio Kōbe was born and became a symbol of hope for Asahi and his mother to protect. At some point, Asahi urged his mother to run away with Shio and he would stay behind so that their abusive father wouldn't try to pursue them. While his mother cried and apologized to Asahi, wishing that he didn't have to stay behind, Asahi didn't mind because she always protected him throughout his life and wanted her to protect Shio, their Moon. He promised to return to them and made a vow with his mother. For five years, Asahi's father tortuously abused him in various ways, such as tearing off his fingernails, because unlike his mother, he was stronger and far more durable than her. He also sent Asahi out to fulfill menial tasks, such as getting alcohol and food for him. Finally, his father died of alcohol poisoning and Asahi fled the house. He returned to his mother but was then told that it was already too late and everything was gone. From then on, Asahi began to search for Shio to reunite their family again. Relationships Trivia * The name Asahi means "Morning Sun" (あさひ) in Japanese. * Asahi's surname Kōbe means "god" (神) (kō) and "door" (戸) (be). Gallery Asahi kobe.png Asahi.jpg FULL-ANIME-ASAHI(1).jpg FULL-MANGA-ASAHI(1).jpg ASAHI-FACE.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters